<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I shouldn't be in love with you" "Are you jealous?" "I'm so scared" by randomfandomimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218828">"I shouldn't be in love with you" "Are you jealous?" "I'm so scared"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine'>randomfandomimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts (Reader Insert) [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Pining, Prompt Fic, no pronouns specified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on Tumblr:<br/>Prompt for Yennefer of Vengerberg with #33 “I shouldn’t be in love with you” + #68 “Are you jealous?” + #75 “I’m so scared”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts (Reader Insert) [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I shouldn't be in love with you" "Are you jealous?" "I'm so scared"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart started racing at the proximity. When she smiled, her eyes twinkled and you could see galaxies in them. She was close, too close for comfort. Not because you didn’t like it, but because you liked it too much. In fact, you had the feeling that Yennefer knew what your heart harbored and was only acting on it.</p><p>“Am I bothering you, Y/N?” She smirked, only earning an incrompehensible stuttering from your side. “Then why don’t you tell me to stop?”</p><p>“You know, don’t you?” Whether she had learned because of Jaskier or someone else or just by her skills on sorcery, you were more convinced by the second that the answer was yes.</p><p>“Oh, I know” Yennefer reached out to hold your hand. “Do you have anything to say on the matter?”</p><p><b>“I shouldn’t be in love with you” </b>You averted your gaze from her beautiful purple eyes when you thought your heart would jump out of your chest.“You’re only going to break my heart”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You and Geralt are-”</p><p>“We’ve had our moments, but we’re not together”</p><p>You paused, daring to establish eye contact again. Her expression was serious despite her growing smirk. A spark of hope ignited in your chest.</p><p>“If you’re lying to me…”</p><p>
  <b>“Why, are you jealous?”</b>
</p><p>“You know I am”</p><p>Yennefer giggled, conflicted between amusement and fondness. As her hand lingered on its place, her fingers hooked with yours. Her face inched closer, giving you a taste of her sweet aroma of lilac and blueberries.</p><p>“Then what’s stopping you?” You opened your mouth, but she silenced you with a finger to your lips. “I promise you, Geralt and I are no longer together”</p><p>You took a deep breath, letting her words sink in. Somehow you knew she was telling the truth. There was nothing stopping you to act on your attraction to her, especially not when she was showing interest in you in such a way. Yet there was this little thing…</p><p><b>“I’m so scared…” </b>You finally replied, admitting your weakness</p><p>“Of me?” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, although she never stpoped staring into your eyes, into your very soul.</p><p>“Of what you do to me” Your voice trembled as her lips grazed yours for only a split second.</p><p>“The best way to get over your fears is confronting them” That was your only warning before her mouth actually pressed against yours.</p><p>Like magic, all your worries dissapeared. The way she made you feel was too strong and powerful and you fell right in her spell. You closed your eyes, finally holding her in your arms, and melted into the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>